Flow Cytometry Core Abstract: The flow cytometry core laboratory (FCCL) was initiated at the end of the phase I of the COBRE program. The two instruments that are used most often were purchased through a private donation and COBRE provided the funds to employ an operator, maintain the equipment, and purchase the necessary consumables. Initially, the FCCL served COBRE-funded investigators, but quickly grew to be an essential component of the infrastructure of the KUMC research community. The core has served 72 investigators in the Kansas City area during the past year. As the user base of the FCCL has grown, so has the staffing and instrumentation. We added a second flow cytometer, Luminex, laser scanning microscope, Celigo, and RoboSep. We also added a biosafety room in which we can FACS-purify human and non-human primate cells. In addition, we added two personnel: a manager and a flow cytometry technician. We established an internal flow advisory committee (IFAC) and an external flow advisory committee (EFAC) to monitor the progress of the FCCL as we progress toward a sustainable business model. Procedures for investigators to use the FCCL are centered around mentoring and training. We mentor investigators as to the best technology available to address their scientific questions. We also counsel investigators as to the best combination of reagents available to successfully complete the experiments. Once users are ready to perform the experiments, we advise them regarding experimental technique. Then, we train each user individually in the operation of the relevant equipment. Once data are obtained, we train the user to analyze and interpret the data. At the completion of the investigator's experience with the FCCL, they understand why the technology used is the best for their biological question, how to prepare the samples, acquire the data, analyze the data, and present the data.